


The Sith Lord and the General

by Itscalledthedistrict



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Jedi Leia Organa, M/M, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itscalledthedistrict/pseuds/Itscalledthedistrict
Summary: My mother used to speak of a time of peace. Then, a battalion that fought for the Republic was captured. The story goes that they were tortured until they eventually broke. The Jedi and his command were reported dead. After that, the Republic fell and the Empire quickly rose to power. The former peacekeepers were ordered dead. My mother would not say any more.Written for CodyWan week day 7: Sith
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	The Sith Lord and the General

My mother used to speak of a time of peace.

She would sit me and my brother on her lap and tell stories of the Jedi, the heroes of the galaxy. They, alongside the powerful clones and wise Senate, fought for a better universe and freedom for all. There was no hiding, there was no loss. The galaxy used to be beautiful, she'd say.

All of that changed. A battalion that fought for the Republic was captured. The story goes that they were tortured until they eventually broke. The Jedi and his command were reported dead. After that, the Republic fell and the Empire quickly rose to power. The former peacekeepers were ordered dead. My mother would not say any more.

I haven't seen her in years. Once my brother and I showed abilities in the Force, it was declared dangerous to stay with her. She sent us to stay with our father to train. My mother and father used to be two of the most powerful people in the galaxy: they can never be seen together. They try not to show it, but I know they miss each other a lot.

I've seen old photos of my father. He used to look like a combination of Luke and I. He looks nothing like that now: his hair is black, his face is scarred and burned. His only recognisable feature is his eyes; they still carry as much light as Luke's.

Unlike my mother, my father does not speak of the old times. He does not speak of the Jedi. He does not tell stories of Mace Windu or Yoda. He especially avoids anything related to Obi-Wan Kenobi, the captured Jedi that was presumed dead.

The three of us never stay in the same place for very long. When we aren't sent on Rebellion missions, we hop from planet to planet. Sometimes Dad is our family friend taking care of us for the weekend. Other times he's a man who found two children alone. We are never to call him Dad in public. The less people who know we are Anakin Skywalker's children, the better.

Right now, we're on an Empire base trying to find new intel for the Rebellion. Our spies say there are plans for a device capable of destroying planets. Dad has been on edge since we landed. He violently protested bringing us. He only agreed to bring us when another member was added. However, unlike most missions, he won't let Luke and I out of his sight. Usually I would complain; I'm nineteen, not ten! I don't because the Force tells me it's for a good reason. There are dangerous people on this base. It makes me uncharacteristically uneasy.

Dad leads us while I take his right and Luke takes his left. I hate when we have to hide our Force signatures: I can see Dad and Luke, but can't feel what they're thinking. I can only assume they're as uneasy as I am.

Suddenly, Dad uses the Force to push Luke and I aside. _Quiet,_ Dad says, _don't move._

Dad doesn't use the Force to communicate with us often. I crouch behind the wall and obey my father's command.

A presence approaches our location. It's the coldest presence I've ever felt. I've never met one, but I can tell this person is a Sith. By the look Luke gives me, he must feel the same.

"Anakin Skywalker," the masked figure states.

I almost lost my balance. That man was _Darth Caedus,_ the Sith Lord who ruled the Empire. Everybody knows that if Caedus is near, General Caedus isn't far behind. The General may not use the Force, but he is as deadly with a blaster as my mother. Nobody has fought them and survived.

I suddenly understood why Dad didn't want us here.

Dad doesn't respond, but I hear the familiar _whoosh_ of his lightsaber. A mechanical laugh follows. "Last we fought, young one, you lost your other arm."

"And you lost the ability to breathe on your own," Dad responds. "Don't get cocky, Obi-Wan."

Luke and I share another startled glance. _Obi-Wan?_ The former Jedi? Dad's former master?! He was supposed to be dead!

"I trained you, young one. I know how you fight. You are no match for me." I don't care to look at them. Dad told us not to move, all I can do is trust him.

“It’s been nineteen years. I am not the same person.”

"You're hiding something," Cadeus says. "You're able to hide much from me, but this I can sense."

"It can't be my resentment for you; that I've made clear."

"Always the comedian," the Sith snarls.

I hear the blaster bolt before I see it. Luke is able to catch it before it hits me. I turn to see the red bolt almost at my face. When I look past it, I see the General, dawning black and orange armour. He’s pointing his blaster right at me.

Luke redirects the bolt towards the General. He ducks and doesn't look back as it collides with an unsuspecting trooper.

"Children," Cadeus says, clearly surprised. "That's what you were hiding. It must also be what Padmé was protecting when Cody shot her."

Luke and I don't have time to process his words before the General shoots at us again. We ignite our lightsabers and block every shot. I hear Cadeus's lightsaber ignite and know the duel has begun.

The Force screams around us. I try not to focus on it. Instead, I focus on my father and brother's signatures.

 _Get back to the ship,_ Dad says, _get out of here!_

 _We won't leave you!_ Luke responds.

The battle goes on for a while. Luke and I are able to take out the troopers that come to aid the General. Caedus and Dad continue fighting.

The General is about to fire again when he stills. Luke and I both take a step back as he drops his blaster. The white light makes the armour covering his stomach look gray. Behind him, Ahsoka turns off her lightsaber and lets him fall to the floor.

Darth Caedus screams and tries to attack Dad. Luke and I push him away in sync, causing him to fly back and hit the opposite wall hard. Sparks shoot out of the panel as the Sith jerks in shock. We can sense other troopers on the way. If we stayed any longer, we would meet our end.

Without a word, the three of us follow Ahsoka out and onto the escape shuttle. No one mentions that we are all in more danger. Caedus knows his former apprentices are alive. He knows The Chosen One has children more powerful than he is. He knows we have the plans.

The next time we meet Darth Caedus, we will most likely not survive.

◇♤◇♤♡♤♡♤

The Sith Lord stands and takes a deep breath. He was certain Skywalker hadn't survived their last meeting. He was sure he'd killed the Skywalker twins. This makes his plans much more complicated.

Shaking, he walks over to his partner. He knows his suit short circuited when it hit the wall. He'd need to get it fixed soon.

"Cody," he says softly, "are you alright?"

"Yes, cyar'ika," the General replies, "I'll be fine after applying a little bit of bacta."

Beneath his mask, Caedus smiles.

The Dark Side of the Force is the pathway to many abilities. It will take more than a rag tag group of Jedi to take him and his riduur down. So long as they are together, the Empire will survive.

**Author's Note:**

> ... sorry? Hopefully you enjoyed!


End file.
